


Drunken Escapades

by Bunnillusion



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drunk! Hetalia, Drunk! Iceland, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, F/M, I think I was high sorry, M/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, WTF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3931468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnillusion/pseuds/Bunnillusion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were pissed, to say the least.</p><p>More so at a drunk Mathias who called you at two in the morning, begging you to pick up an abandoned, drunk Emil back from a bar. The task alone seems Herculean, but it doesn't hurt that you have some hidden feelings for the oblivious Iceland.</p><p>(Drunk!Iceland x Reader Oneshot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Escapades

Because Emil always seemed to be the drunk that was hopelessly adorkable... And forget about it the next day  
________________________________________  


“You did what?!”

“Calm down, (name)! It was *hic* only a few shots and-”

“So you got him drunk.”

“Well, it was only a little~”

“Where’s Lukas?”

“Well~ I kind of…” There was a pause in the line.

“Hello? Mathias? What happened to Norway?”

“I-I told him that he’d end up as a forty-year-old virgin if-... If he didn’t man up… And I-I tried to call him after, b-b-but-” Sobs echoed through the mobile phone as Mathias broke down into tears. He was so painfully drunk.

You sighed, not really sympathetic. All the sympathy dissolved three hours ago, “Mathias- Denmark, please stop bawling like a six-year-old.”

“B-but it was my *hic* fault and I shouldn’t have said that, but… it was- I had to just say that!”

“Oh… Um... Okay, how about Tino and Berwald? Did you call them?”

It was as if the cloud of depression got swept away. Again.

“Hahaha, (name)- Oh God, Tino got drunk! It was hilarious! He started *hic* talking about how he once married a snowman *hic* and- and then Berwald had to take him home!”

“Without you?” A pause went over the line. Apparently, you hit a sensitive spot.

“Ber said… Said… Said…”

“Said?” You encouraged, irritated about the flow of information. Never, ever give your number to a drunk Dane unless you were ready to be bombarded with useless drunk stories and emotional insecurities.

“He said I was bad luck! A-A-And that he *hic* didn’t want me to take me home because I’m annoying!” Mathias wailed. You distanced your throbbing ear from the phone to salvage what remaining hearing ability you had.

“*Hic*A-Am I bad luck?” He asked back, hope practically radiating from the earpiece.

You sighed, cursing yourself for answering the darn phone in the beginning, but then the blackmail material was too attractive to turn down.

“No, but I seriously-”

“Yay! I knew you loved me!”

“T-That’s taking things a bit too far! J-Just tell me where you and Emil are so I can pick you guys up!” You sucked in a breath, the blush fading. Calm down, (name). It’s drunk talk he won’t remember a thing.

“What?” Mathias laughs, “No, I’m home already *hic* some hot chick in a cross clip came and picked me up! *Hic* She looked a bit like Lukas though…”

You choked back a laugh, fabricating some information to send to Elizabeta for a possible DenNor pairing. It could happen. You just needed more evidence.

“Where is Emil then?” your teeth grit in anticipation. This conversation was going in loops.

“You remember the bar where Arthur got drunk and gave us all a striptease?”

“Yeah.” You shuddered, remembering the blonde man taking off his shirt in erotically slow manners. Oh Lord, why didn’t you take a video of that?

You wiped the blood off your nose before it stained your shirt, face flushed in embarrassment.

“Well~ it’s the same place, so you won’t have trouble finding it! *hic* Hey, __(name)__ I’m really thirsty now, do ya have any beer at your place?”

“No! Stay away from my house!!”

“But- but (name) -” You hung up before another word left his drunken lips. You had too much too worry about right now.

In all honesty, you hated bars; the sultry bartenders and alcoholic atmosphere made you prefer to be in your home where no judging eyes are existent. Ironically the modest Emil, the very same person who hated bars or any type of social outings as much as you, was at a bar, drunk, very drunk, and probably squandering his dignity by the moment.

You changed into your day clothes, and sighed, forthcoming yourself for the chaos that may or may not happen.

“Hey, (name)!” Emil cried out to you as he ran- more like stumbled- to meet you, “Where’ve you been? The night is young! We should *hic* do something kickass!” With that final statement he threw his arms around your shoulders.

“E-Emil!” You struggled under his surprisingly strong grip, a blush evident on your face, “Get off, I’m picking you up!”

After what seemed to be an eternity, you escaped from his iron grasp surprised at how a lean man could ever account to the strength you just experienced.

“But why?” He begged, his aubergine eyes wide and bright, “I wanted you to meet someone!” His Icelandic accent blended and slurred, trying to form words that you couldn’t comprehend.

“Really?” You mused, waiting for blackmail material to be delivered to you. Truth be told, you developed a soft-spot for the liquorice-loving man, your tough shell of an exterior crumbling into a soft pillow for him. 

“Yep, you’ll like her~ I think we’re getting married soon!”

Wait.

What?

“That’s nice- WHAT?! MARRIED?!”

It was convenient how a woman popped out immediately afterwards. She was the epitome of perfect. Her perfect plump lips and perfect thick brown locks curled perfectly against her perfect face. She was so beautiful, so flawless that your own lips curled in disgust. She was the embodiment of an ideal woman; every feature seemed to poke fun at your own. Her face was flushed in a bright pink against her perfect features that showcased her intoxication.

“Icey~ Why were you taking so loong~? I was missing you!” She cooed at him, her arm curled against him. Jealousy gnawed at your heart.

“Oh, I’m talking to (name) right now~ I’ll be back soon okay, dearest?” His voice mimicked her air-headed one as he affectionately pulled her into his arms, his drunken-ness affecting his delusion. Your fist twitched.

“Don’t take too long, Icey~ I’ll be waiting.” With that, she left to the other side of the bar. As she left, she tried to turn and wink at you, but the death-inducing glare you sent her brought her happy composure into an alarmed one, she paced faster to the bathroom as to escape your wrath.

“What do you think?” He giggled giddily, “Doesn’t she remind you of (name)?”

You’re anger snapped back, threatening to explode right then and there. You did not give a counseling session with a whining Dane in the middle of the night just to listen to another drunkard rambling. Even if he did compliment you, but that had nothing to do with anything. 

“That’s it, Emil! We’re leaving.” You snarled, grabbing his arm and striding towards the exit.

“B-But we need to get the marria-”

“We’re. Leaving. NOW.” Whether it was you’re tone or the fiery look you gave you’d never know, but something clicked his mind together long enough for him to stay somewhat sober.

You paid for the bill and left with the Icelander in tow, half-dragging him and half-carrying him as he sang random songs that varied about love to prejudice. Your arm ached after carrying him, each throb sending an urgent plea to you for rest, but you pushed forward towards the Nordics house where you can then fangirl in peace at the closeness of your two bodies.

Jealous. 

Of course you were jealous. It was such an irrational feeling, but you couldn’t shake off how affectionate he was with that unknown woman. Drunk or not, it pissed you off.

It’s a shame that the only time you and Emil are physically touching is at the middle of the night where he’s drunk and you’re cranky from tiredness.  
________________________________________  


"Lukas?"

"Yes Emil?" You sigh. The walk to his house was nowhere near done and your legs were starting to give way to the extra weight he caused from depending on you.

“(Name) lives that way right?”

“Yes Emil.”

"Do you think (name) likes me?" His voice quivered with a drastic dip from his usual boisterous drunken-ness.

"Yes Emil." you droned too busy focusing on quickening the pace to actually hear what he's saying.

"So if I tell her that I love her, she'll say she loves me back?"

"Yes Emil."

"Then I can come to her house right now and tell her I love her right?"

"Yes Emil."

“Okay, I’ll go right now then!”

"Yes, Emi- wait! Emil, your house is that way!" A surge of force caused you to jerk towards your house.

"But you said-” His violet eyes rolled upwards and he fell. Of course, in your mind, it would have been a romantic and almost “cute” experience to see your crush confess in the most roundabout way. However, it was past two and with a sigh you cursed at every embodiment of love ever thought of.

It was awkward. The Nordics lived at least a few roads ahead and you were too tired to even drag him over there. The only option was to take him inside your house, but the teasing the next day would be too much to handle! 

“(N-Name)... I love...” You jolted from the sleeping male, face aflamed. His face was still flushed from the drunken escapade and his hair was framed messily in a sweaty matt. He muttered another phrase and cuddled near your hunched figure.

Of course, you couldn’t just leave him there! So, at around five, a sleeping body was dragged into your house and you doubted the morning would be better.

Emil woke up the next morning with no memory of what happened last night, a major hangover nestling in between his ears, and worst of all, in a room he recognized.

“Oh you’re awake?” A sleepy voice questioned from beside him. Wait.

Next to him.

He quickly glanced over and saw you on the floor (thankfully), hair clumped together and blinking adorably at him.

“I-I.. Nothing ever happened right?!” In a matter of seconds, Emil was on the floor, bowing his head in apology, and blushing until steam seemed to be emitting from his head. He was expecting your anger; maybe even bashfulness, but he never expected your giggling.

“Hahaha, what are you talking about?” You snorted and had to look at bewildered face before laughing again, “I’m sorry! But- but, considering I stopped you from marrying another woman- so nothing happened!”

You snorted again and Emil had to process your words. Marriage? What are you talking about? But there was a twinge of disappointment that nothing happened between you two… Wait. Why was he disappointed? That- that was a good thing! So, he should never be disappointed even if it was (name)- Ugh, Emil felt that he needed to stop paying attention to Mathias’ romance stories.

“Anyways,” You stood up and stretched, your shirt rising unintentionally, “I think I’ll get you an aspirin and breakfast. It sounds good right?”

Emil’s eyes widened at the sight of your exposed abdomen, blood rushing to his face, “I, um, yeah! Uh…” He looked away and shut his eyes, “J-just go away!”

He covered his face with his hands and noticed his missing gloves. He looked down at his clothes… or his dress shirt and pants. Where were the rest of his clothes?! The conscious feeling of his gloves and coat missing made him feel exposed.

“A-And, don’t look at me!” Emil was so flustered that he didn’t notice that you were gone to fetch the medicine and a bowl of cereal.

You giggled. This morning would be more lively than usual.

“I love you too, Emil.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my gosh, I was supposed to upload this about a year ago, but-- Writer's Block kept a pretty strong grip on me.
> 
> Even now I honestly hate how I wrote it, but I hope it suits you guys' taste! I might continue this depending on how much you guys like this because I did write a second part.
> 
> Please tell me how much you guys liked/hated it because this is my first Fanfiction ever^^;
> 
> Also, I didn't use any beta-reading or spell/grammar checks. I'm sorry.


End file.
